


Foreign Oceans

by FiftyFoxes



Series: Silver Linings [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Body Swap, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freaky Friday - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Infinity War, OC spidey villains, Sequel, Some angst but not really, Spideypool - Freeform, Tom Holland is confused, go read the first book, peter isn't underage, universe swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyFoxes/pseuds/FiftyFoxes
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson may have defeated the first obstacle when they disbanded the group known as Blue Dragon, but the enemies they created in doing so still haunt them. What happens when new enemies team up with old ones?Or the one where Peter Parker and Tom Holland have their own personal freaky Friday.





	Foreign Oceans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is what I'm going to start off saying before you start reading the actual book, and yes, you'll probably wanna read this one.
> 
> For starters, I am very aware of how short this is going to be for promising to have it out by August and then practically posting it in September. (Although to be fair, you guys probably aren't that surprised seeing as that's 2 months since the first book came out. But to me I count it as more failure than win lol).
> 
> The reason it took so long (by my standards anyway) is because recently I fell into a bit of a pit emotionally, physically, and just generally speaking (not literally though) because I was overworking myself. I just sort of stopped taking care of myself, stopped trying in my summer classes, I stopped reading fan fiction, I pretty much just stopped living. I was breathing, but I wasn't living.
> 
> So because of that I sort of fell completely out of the spideypool fandom loop and pretty much lost touch with the sides of me that I used to write Wade and Peter. And when I lost touch with a lot of the characters I looked up to and tried to be like, I sort of just became this shell of a person who didn't know what to do in life.
> 
> Basically I had some sort of quarterlife crisis (thats what my friends ((thank the lord jesus for people that put up with my bs and force feed me)) called it but i personally think thats a rather dramatic title)
> 
> However I'm doing a lot better now that I've had a bit of a break from classes (yaaaay like a week long break...) and some time to help rebalance myself and get back on my feet.
> 
> In conclusion, this book you're about to read might be a little short compared to the last one since the last one was freakin long. Although, i like to think the fun plot of this one makes up a little for that lackluster word count. Not to mention it will help to lead into the third book I want to write for this trilogy and that will hopefully be much much longer than this one.
> 
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this book, even if there were moments I didn't know if I could write this book. I promise you I did the best I could, and hopefully you cant see me losing energy throughout it, but a genuine effort was made to keep it something interesting and exciting for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> \-----------------  
> HALT THERE STRANGER! Beware this is a sequel and you probably will have no idea what is going on if you don't read the first one. SO GO READ THE FIRST ONE!
> 
> And hey if you've been to this rodeo before then you already know ABOUT THE WONDERFUL PLAYLIST OF THE DAY!!!!! I'll try not to make the book playlist like 125 songs long again. but i cant promise anything.
> 
> Playlist of the day:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McGd4Fl9nRo
> 
> by the way i aint wastin time here... Im getting into this plot right off the bat my bros xD

"And you said these guys were messing around with high tech weapons..?" Peter asked again, this time more uncertainly as he watched one of the crooks nearly shoot his own foot off trying to figure out how to turn the safety of his gun on. 

"Yup." Wade said, popping the P as he too seemed rather confused by the people they were stalking, if you could really call sitting in foldable lawn chairs in a dark alley stalking. Nobody had seen them yet, but still. Was it really stalking if you made yourself incredibly easy to spot?

Peter and Wade had been working 'cases' as they called them every so often. With Wade occasionally going out of town for certain non-lethal missions and Peter busy with his class schedule at NYU, they usually tried to find odd cases like these to do as a duo to spend time with one another, since neither of them could exactly binge watch TV like they used to, considering they'd seen just about everything, and they'd already tried couple's yoga and that hadn't really worked out, so fighting crime was the decided activity.

"This has to be one of the weirdest cases we've ever done." Peter decided as he watched another clueless goon nearly kill himself with the weapons they apparently didn't know how to use.

"I don't get why anyone would be threatened by these guys. They look like a bunch of suburbs dads who just got fired from their office jobs." Wade complained, stretching out in his red and black folding chair.

"And you're sure Weasel wasn't just pranking you with this one?" Peter asked, knowing Weasel had most likely been the main informative source on this particular case.

"I'm not really sure." Wade said thoughtfully, Peter rolling his eyes at the fact they might've been on a wild goose chase this entire time.

"What  _exactly_ did Weasel say?" Peter asked, turning to look at his boyfriend, seeing as the people they were currently watching didn't seem to be any danger to anyone but themselves at the moment.

"He said there were some people who had dangerous weapons maybe left over from the Tinkerer-- that one guy that worked with the Vulture-- and that the girl from the Evyn case might be back." Wade said, sounding rather annoyed about that fact. 

"As in the Evyn case from last year?" Peter questioned with raised eyebrows.

He'd thought for sure that they would've had backlash from accidentally letting Kit escape sooner than now, and definitely not in the alien-tech weapons area. He'd thought her style was more along the lines of human experimentation, not black market weapons.

"Bingo. Although we must've gotten the address wrong because this looks nothing like what Weasel described." Wade sighed overdramatically, leaning over the side of his own chair and more onto Peter's, somehow managing to keep the chair from collapsing beneath him as he did so.

"Should we just leave then?" Peter offered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Weasel had never sent them on prank missions before, he was usually pretty serious when it came to information. So why prank them now?

Both Peter and Wade nearly fell out of their folding chairs as Kit walked into view, looking very different than before, but still the same bartender Peter had met that one night at the strip club. 

They quickly moved their chairs and snack rations behind a trash can, watching from the shadows as Kit looked around the area with narrowed eyes before disappearing back into the building that the garage was attached to.

"Okay, so he wasn't pranking us." Peter whispered, already trying to formulate plans to somehow get in that building and look for the supposed alien-tech weapons. And if the Tinkerer was in there somewhere then they  _needed_ to somehow detain him and get these weapons off the streets for good. There were enough copycats out there already, and getting the real guns out of the reverse-engineering-copycats' hands was the best course of action.

"Should I cause a distraction?" Wade asked hopefully, Peter rolling his eyes fondly as he thought about how they might go about getting into that garage without anyone dying.

Hm.

Three smoke grenades and a firecracker later, they were both inside the building, the clueless suburbia dads from craigslist webbed up at the entrance of the garage while he and Wade searched the halls trying to find where the Tinkerer or the weapons might be.

"What do we do if we run into Akida?" Wade asked breathlessly as they both ran through the halls opening doors, the building annoyingly empty for a bad guy headquarters. 

"Um, I don't know. Web her? Knock her out? She doesn't really have any abilities for fighting, right?" Peter asked, Wade humming in agreement. Peter was getting somewhat fed up with all these empty rooms. No bad guy headquarters had this many empty rooms. They had to be for something, but for what? Weapons that hadn't been made yet? Homemade mutants? What was Akida up to?

When they reached the end of the hall and they hadn't found any signs of weapons, the Tinkerer  _or_ Akida, it was obvious something was wrong.

"Is it a trap?" Wade asked in confusion, looking around the hallway like something might jump out at the both of them.

"Maybe? Shouldn't we be trapped if it was a trap?" Peter questioned, no warning lights going off or SWAT teams coming in. It was just weirdly empty and silent.

Peter yelped as Akida seemed to come out of the wall like a freakin Demogorgon, stabbing two swords through Wade's chest to firmly kabob him to the wall.

"Woah! Let's think about this! Let's talk about this like civil adul--" Peter quickly ducked as Kit nearly took his head off with a sword that seemingly came of thin air, not even letting Peter finish what he was saying.

Well if that was the way they were going to play then fine. 

Peter swiftly slid behind her, webbing her hands to the wall, following it up with one to her legs, keeping her from going anywhere.

"Well, that was rude." Wade stated, trying to squirm his way off the weird swords instead of waiting for Peter to pull them out of his body. 

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did to Takita!" Kit snarled, Peter debating on webbing her mouth shut, but feeling that would almost be cruel.

Of the 5 members of the Blue Dragon, they'd later found out Akida and Takitafu were sisters. T'Challa had warned them about a possible backlash for capturing Akida's sister, but whatever was happening here hardly seemed like a thought out revenge mission.

"It's not like we un-alived her or anything, she's still in Wakanda somewhere." Wade huffed, doing his best to pull one of the sword hilts from his chest but didn't succeed till Peter helped him with it. Kit must've gained a lot of muscle somehow to have Wade so firmly pinned to the wall.

"You don't know what we did to anger them. My sister most likely died with the rest of them when they went back to Wakanda, and the same fate will fall on me when you send me there. We're fugitives and not civilians for a reason. They wouldn't accept us back like other ordinary criminals. You sent my sister to her death." Akida growled out, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. The once beautiful girl Peter had seen now very much broken looking.

"Look. You don't really know if your sister is dead or not, and we can check. If it turns out your sister is alive then would you agree to go calmly back to Wakanda?" Peter asked, knowing that T'Challa was a just and fair King of his country. He wouldn't have killed the leaders of the Blue Dragon, Peter was nearly sure of it.

"Like I could trust you. You would have me believe she was alive and send me to die. You heroes say you fight for the people and the good side when you're just like everybody else. Causing destruction and death." Kit spat, her eyes like a that of a feral animal that had been backed into a corner. 

They wouldn't be able to negotiate with her, not when she was this far gone. 

"You'll pay for this." Kit said lowly, her tone carrying a threat to it that had an almost knowing undertone with it. There was no room for doubt in her mind. 

And just like that Peter felt himself get hit by something, his senses not having enough time to even react to the speed at which the thing hit him.

Peter froze, eyes locked on Wade's as Wade quickly went to grab him, catching him before he could hit the ground, the sound of shots being fired echoing around in Peter's brain as he tried to process all that was happening. 

His head was killing him, despite having been shot in what felt like the small of his back, where there was a cold feeling spreading throughout his whole body.

His heart was racing in his chest, whether from the adrenalin catching up with him or the shock from everything that had happened hitting him, he wasn't sure, he wasn't too sure of anything at the moment.

He knew Wade was shooting at someone, most likely the person that had shot him. But what had he been shot with?

Peter could feel his body giving up, his mind starting to shut down due to the intense pain rushing over him in waves.

And then everything went black.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

"And you're sure you're feeling okay dude?" Jacob asked uncertainly, Tom waving off his concern with an appreciative smile. 

"I'm fine, really. It's probably just something I ate." He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, not appreciating the Atlanta heat with this sudden fever he had.

They were currently in Atlanta since they were working on scenes for Homecoming 2, but with all the travel he had to do for filming Avengers and the voice acting for another film he was working on, not to mention all the press he had to do for all these movies, he didn't really expect to be in Atlanta too long.

Which was going to be problematic if he suddenly got sick. He really hoped this was just something he ate and not the flue, again. Curse his immune system. 

"Are you sure you don't want to call tonight off and rest? You look  _really_ pale. Paler than usual." Jacob said nervously, Tom wondering if he honestly looked that bad. 

He couldn't really think of anything he'd eaten recently that would cause these types of symptoms or this reaction. Maybe something had bitten him? It would be rather ironic if something had. 

"I think I can handle one dinner." Tom joked with a roll of his eyes, inwardly hoping that he actually could handle going to dinner tonight. 

Some of the people from the cast and crew had decided to get together for dinner tonight and Tom had been looking forward to going with Jacob and Zendaya. But if he was going anywhere tonight then he seriously had to shake off whatever was happening to him. 

"Do you know when they want us back on set?" Tom asked, leaning against the wall of the ice cream parlour they'd been at while they were waiting for the summons to come back. 

"Nobody's texted me yet, and I think they just want us hanging around in case they need to redo that one scene." Jacob shrugged, checking his phone as he spoke.

"Guess we should drive back then." Tom murmured, resting his head against the back of the wall. He couldn't remember ever having a migraine this bad. It was like his head was about to actually explode into a thousand pieces. 

"And you're  _sure_  you're okay?" Jacob asked again, Tom slightly hesitant to answer this time. 

It felt like this ridiculous migraine was getting worse and worse. They hadn't even filmed anything upside down today, and usually, these things only happened after those sorts of filming days, not the groundwork stuff. 

"Do you think we should call somebody..?" Jacob tried again, Tom feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. Maybe he wouldn't be going to dinner after all.

"Yeah okay we are definitely calling someone and you're going home and resting, and you will  _not_ be puking in my car." Jacob stated, Tom not even arguing at this point with the way his head was. He never took sick days for migraines like this, but this was actually getting to be somewhat concerning.

"Do you know if Haz is at your hotel today? Because I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving you on your own. You're practically hulking out." Jacob sighed, both of them walking the short distance to the car.

"He's out for the day." Tom mumbled, sinking into the passenger seat while trying not to think about the fact they were in a moving vehicle and it was not at all helping the nausea he felt. 

"Maybe that ice cream was poisoned or something." Jacob joked, but it was easy to see he was still worried. Tom had good friends.

The hair on the back of his neck kept feeling like it was standing up, and it felt like he'd just run a mile even though he'd hardly done anything all day. He hadn't even gone to the gym or done stunts today, it was all lines for the classroom and school scenes. 

As far as illnesses went, he didn't think it was even flu season, and he hadn't been around anyone with the flu. This didn't feel much like the flu either, it was more like an extreme migraine, but with the added bonus of sudden exhaustion and weird goosebumps. 

When he got to the apartment all he wanted to do was sleep, just fall into bed and die.

Jacob had planned to stay, but after the studio called him back in so they could refilm a scene he decided it would be easier for them to meet up at dinner if Tom was feeling better, and if Tom couldn't go to dinner then they'd meet back up here and just watch movies or something. 

Yet even with all distractions gone and complete silence, Tom still couldn't sleep.

This was seriously going to mess up his schedule if this persisted. Missing the dinner with his friends was one thing, but if he was going to be ridiculously ill then he couldn't act properly, and with everyone on a set schedule, he was going to seriously ruin that schedule.

Stupid germs, stupid illness.

The pain was skull splitting and only persisted to get somehow worse. Without anything to distract him all he could think about was how much his head hurt and how much lying in bed so wasn't helping. 

He gave out a groan of frustration and went to grab a water bottle from the fridge, wondering if he'd just somehow gotten dehydrated and that was what was causing this splitting headache. 

However, right before he reached the fridge he fell, and not because he tripped. 

His legs had completely given out, which was odd... but not too terribly worrying. Just shake it off. Everything was fine. It's fine. 

He couldn't get up.

He couldn't move his legs.

His breathing was rather erratic now, trying to keep a level head as he thought about what everyone was supposed to do in this situation. You just called 911 and say you've fallen and can't get up and then they come save you and everything is fine. Everything would be fine.

Suddenly his arms started freezing up, the tendons in his arm not responding to what he wanted. 

He couldn't grab his phone.

W-well, that was fine, there was always Siri. Just ask Siri to call 911 and everything would be fine.

He went to talk but couldn't make a sound.

_What is happening?!_

He couldn't even yell for help, he was just stuck on his kitchen floor, slowly dying.

He could feel himself slipping quicker and quicker into unconsciousness, with the pain of the migraine starting to dim now as his vision began to dim into a steady darkness.

_I'm going to die._

_I am slowly dying in my own hotel room and I can't even call for help._

His eyes started to shut on their own accord, the sheer terror of not being able to move as he felt his body falling away into a darkness that started to envelop him. 

And then everything went black.


End file.
